


ur my boo

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mentions of sex but nothing graphic, Spooky season is upon us, how many times can you say 'pumpkin' in one fic?, jen is so smooshy, just some gay halloween shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: This is a mess, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	ur my boo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, I'm sorry.

“Char, Hen, time to get up! We’re leaving in an hour!” Jen called from the bottom of the stairs. She was already awake and ready, donning black skinny jeans, a red buffalo check flannel and some old Timberland boots she found in the back of her closet.

It’s October 30th and Jen, Judy and the boys are going pumpkin picking at a farm in Laguna Hills. Jen had never been before when she was with Ted. Every year it was always “my back hurts.” Or “I’m busy making music.” So she’d just end up buying those mediocre pumpkins from a store and he would reluctantly help carve them. But now she has Judy. Judy who literally jumped on her and tackled her to the ground with a hug when Jen had sheepishly asked if they could go.

“Good morning.” Jen pattered into the kitchen eyeing Judy in her tight fitting navy jeans and rusty-orange sweater, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her slightly overgrown bangs swept to one side.

_God, she’s gorgeous. How did I get so lucky? ___

__“It is a good morning, I made pancakes in the shape of pumpkins and gave them chocolate chip faces!” Judy beamed._ _

__Jen let out a laugh, closing the remaining distance between them so she could wrap her arms around the smaller woman’s waist and give her a few more good morning kisses, these feather light compared to the ones they shared in bed earlier in the morning (among other antics that involved Jen shoving her fingers in Judy’s mouth to keep her quiet)._ _

__“You’re such a dork.” Jen laughed, sweeping Judy’s bangs out of her eyes._ _

__“Yes, but I’m your dork and you,” Judy booped Jen on the nose, “love it.”_ _

__Jen smiled, choosing to kiss Judy again as a way of saying _‘yes I love it and I love you so, so much.’ _____

____“Gross, get a room.” Charlie’s voice interrupted from behind them._ _ _ _

____“Zip it, bro. and eat your breakfast like your brother.” Jen pointed toward Henry who was already sat at the island tucking into his pancakes._ _ _ _

____****_ _ _ _

____Scarecrows littered the field of the endless rows of pumpkins. Jen said the boys could go their own way and told Charlie to look after his brother and that she’d text him when it’s time to meet up again so they could go to the corn maze._ _ _ _

____Jen and Judy decided to take a stroll, the array of leaves crunching under each step. Wandering aimlessly with Judy stopping every few minutes to take photos of them both. They found themselves in a far corner of the field, completely away from anyone or anything else._ _ _ _

____“Should we have this?” Judy pulled a joint from her purse, waggling it in Jen’s face._ _ _ _

____“Uh, you can. I do _not _want to be stoned when we go through that corn maze later.”___ _ _ _

______Judy giggled, putting the joint back in her purse, “okay, how about this?” She pulled Jen closer and into a deep kiss, moving her hand to unbutton Jen’s pants and slip it inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, definitely.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And that’s how Jen got fucked on a haystack, in a field._ _ _ _ _ _

______****_ _ _ _ _ _

______They came home with four large pumpkins. The boys started on theirs, Judy helping Henry with his carving of a traditional jack-o’-lantern face. Once the boys were done they headed upstairs to their respective rooms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shall we do ours?” Judy asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jen gave her a smile and went to get their pumpkins._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“On the count of three, we’ll show each other, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jen nods, nervously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, one… two… three…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both spun their pumpkins around to face one another, Jen laughed and Judy gasped._ _ _ _ _ _

______Judy had carved ‘UR MY BOO’ into hers while Jen had opted for something more serious._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my God, Jen, are you serious?” Judy was almost crying, a hand clamped over her mouth in shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jen crouched down on one knee, “pretty fucking serious, Judes.” She pulled a small box out of the back pocket of her jeans and opened it up to reveal a stunning platinum diamond solitaire ring with ‘forever’ etched into the band._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Judy, I love you _so _much, more than wine to be exact. You’ve been here for me through the good times and the bad times and no matter what happened, we always found a way back to one another. When I was falling apart you came into my life and put me back together. You taught me how to laugh and love again and most importantly how to love myself. You have brought so much happiness and light into mine and the boys lives and I can’t imagine anyone else to spend the rest of my life with, I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. So, Judy-Ann Hale, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Judy was speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, nothing but a loud silence filling the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jude, baby, I’m gonna need an answer, I can’t stay down here much longer with the way my back is, I’ll never get back up.” Jen joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It took Judy a few more seconds until she managed to form a sentence, “yes, oh my God, yes a thousand times yes!” She cried, pulling Jen from the floor and into a bone-crushing hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were both crying now, neither one wanting to move until Jen realised she was still holding the ring. She pulled back and took Judy’s left hand, “may I?” She asked, positioning the ring at the tip of Judy’s ring finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Judy nodded and Jen slipped it down before pulling her in for a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Boys, come down!” Jen yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She heard the familiar patter of footsteps descending the stairs, the boys appearing in the kitchen shortly after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you want to tell them or should I?” Jen asked Judy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell us what?” Charlie’s voice interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two women looked at each other, smiling. Judy brought her hand up next to her face, flashing the ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Holy fuck, is that-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yep! We’re engaged!” Jen beamed. God she hadn’t smiled like this in forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Awesome!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Holy shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Henry and Charlie said at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Henry ran at Judy and slung his arms around her, “I’m so glad you’re going to be our second mom.” He said in a way that made Judy think this was something he had been hoping for and she cried tears of happiness, ruffling his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charlie smiled, “I’m super happy for you both.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jen walked into the kitchen, her eyes fixed on Judy. _Judy. Her fiancée. _She walked around the island to give Judy a quick kiss, “mm, your lips taste like sugar and cinnamon.” She mumbled against her mouth.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait until you try my pumpkin pie.” Judy replied, an unnecessarily seductive edge to her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jen shoved her lightly, “Judy! The kids are right there!” She whispered, nodding her head towards the living room where Charlie and Henry were sat on the couch still eating their pizza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Get your mind outta the gutter, Harding!” Judy laughed, “I’m making pumpkin pie, look!” She gestured behind her at the array of ingredients and pots and pans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, _oh. _I thought you meant-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nope, well, not right now anyway. Maybe later.” Judy winked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Jesus, Jude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jen helped as best she could to make the pie with Judy. Well, she left the mixing and baking to Judy and just passed the ingredients and utensils that Judy required._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Judy dipped her index finger into the freshly prepared pie filling, “try it.” She said, shoving her finger into Jen’s mouth with no warning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jen looked stunned for a second but then her eyes were rolling back as she let out a moan of approval, “fuck, that’s so good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Judy’s face flushed and Jen didn’t miss the slight whimper that escaped her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Now who has their mind in the gutter?” Jen teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The day was coming to an end. The household all in their pajamas and together in the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Judy nestled her head into Jen’s shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist, “I love you.” She breathed, turning her head to place a gentle kiss on Jen’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jen felt her eyes well up. She had no idea what she had done to deserve someone like Judy. Sweet little Judy, the ray of sunshine on the dullest of days. Who loves more  
than her heart should be able to handle and gives more than she would ever take. Who makes her feel so special and so beautiful after years of feeling disgusting and unworthy. And yeah, sometimes she still has a hard time believing that she’s worthy of this much love but on those days Judy holds her a little bit closer for a little bit longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So here they are, her and Judy cuddled on the couch under a blanket watching Hocus Pocus with _their _boys and drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I love you too.” She kisses the top of Judy’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Judy’s phone lights up with a Pinterest notification and Jen sees her lockscreen. It’s one of the photos Judy took of them earlier that day. Judy pulling a ridiculous face at the camera and Jen smiling, looking at her with nothing but love and admiration in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She must have done something right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
